Wraps have been used for many years to serve both aesthetic and functional purposes. Traditionally though, wraps are used to provide warmth and/or skin coverage to the wearer. Wraps are particularly useful when a person does not want to carry or wear a bulky jacket or sweater. For example, when a person is only slightly chilled, a jacket or sweater would provide too much warmth. There are also times when a wrap is preferred to a jacket or sweater simply because a wrap is more fashionable. Typically, the wrap is draped around a person's shoulders to provide style, warmth and/or skin coverage. A wrap can also be tied around a person's waist to provide style, warmth and/or skin coverage, for example, when a woman is wearing a bathing suit.
When not in use, the wrap must be hung on a clothes hanger to prevent the wrap from becoming wrinkled. However, storage of the wrap becomes more problematic and burdensome when the wearer leaves his or her residence while wearing or carrying the wrap. While the wearer is away from his or her residence, often he or she does not have access to a clothes hanger. Under these circumstances, if the wearer becomes too warm, gets tired of carrying the wrap, or desires to remove the wrap for any reason, even if the removal is only temporary, the wearer must find a place to temporarily store the wrap. Ideally, in this situation, the wrap must be draped over a chair or laid out neatly on a table or other substantially flat surface to prevent wrinkling.
However, more often than not, the wearer will not have the time, opportunity and/or desire to ensure that the wrap is properly draped over a chair or laid out on a flat surface to prevent wrinkling. In such situations, the wrap is often stuffed into a handbag, left in an automobile, tossed in an automobile trunk, etc. If the wrap is left in an automobile, the person may not be able to access their wrap quickly if the need arises. If and when the wrap is retrieved from the automobile, handbag, etc., the wrap is wrinkled and unsightly, often preventing the person from wearing it again. In addition to becoming wrinkled, if the wrap is stuffed into a handbag, the wrap could be damaged by other items in the handbag, such as makeup. Moreover, even when the wrap is draped over a chair or laid out on a flat surface to prevent wrinkling, there are many problems: the wrap can easily slide off the chair onto the floor, where it can become dirty or trampled; the wrap can be easily forgotten or stolen; or the wrap can be exposed to rain, wind, beverages, etc. and become damaged or lost.
Many situations arise where a wrap would be useful, for example: when a person finds himself or herself inappropriately dressed for cooler weather; when the temperature changes, suddenly becoming cooler; when a person enters an air-conditioned venue; or when a person desires to cover exposed skin. However, because the transport and storage of wraps is tedious and problematic, many people simply choose not to wear a wrap or carry a wrap with them for later use. Therefore, it is often the case, that when the need or desire arises, people do not have access to a wrap.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wrap that can be conveniently stored and transported while not in use and quickly accessed for use when the need arises, all while the wrap remains undamaged and substantially wrinkle free.